Chris's letter
by yawn
Summary: I have decided to make this a little series. Chapter 4 is Leon's letter.
1. The letter

A/n: A letter from Chris to Jill.  
  
Dear Jill,  
  
I remember when we met. 15 years ago. I remember how you hated me those first days, but then started to like me. I was amazed at how beautiful you were....I'm still amazed at how beautiful you are today.  
  
My dear wife, I love you more then anything, but my time is running out. Slowly running away from me like the blood running out of my chest...I will always love you Jill, never forget that. And do not weep over me, I've always hated seeing you cry.  
  
The sirens are getting louder now, it seems as if they're laughing. I wonder why...I love you Jill Valentine. And I shall never stop. Goodbye.  
  
Your husband,

Chris Redfield


	2. Explaining the letter

This is to fill you all in on how this letter was written. Chris had gone into an Umbrella Lab alone, after starting up the self destruct sequence he ran into a hunter that put a claw through his stomach before Chris blew him away with a shotgun.  
  
The reason for Jill's name still being Jill Valentine is because they had gotten a divorce a month before this letter was made and she had taken back her maiden name.  
  
When I am able to, I will make a letter from Jill before she commits suicide from losing Chris. I thank you all for reading this. 


	3. Jill's last moments

A/n: This is Jill's letter. It will tell all of you who are wondering why Chris and Jill got a divorce. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RE you fools.  
  
Dear Chris,  
  
I am so sorry for this Chris...You died because of me, I know it. Now our daughter will live with Clair and Leon for what I am about to do...  
  
There...It is done. The poison in my blood will begin to take effect soon. But I shall have enough time to write this letter.  
  
Chris, last year you misunderstood what happened between me and Carlos. He was drunk, and he was trying to kiss me. From behind...It must have looked as though I was enjoying it...  
  
Chris, I wanted to stay with you, to stay with you as your wife. I loved you more then anything...But then you filed for divorce...And now you are gone. But I will be there soon. I promise.  
  
Kristen is home now...I hear her coming inside the house...And the poison is taking effect...My vision is starting to blur Chris...Help me.  
  
Chris...I'm coming to you Chris.  
  
Jill  
  
Jill panted softly as she dropped the pen she had written with to the floor, her nude body sweating slowly.  
  
Slowly standing she looked around the room everything was blending in as she turned quickly, before she dropped to her knees beside the chair.  
  
Her right hand slowly raising to a picture of Chris on the desk she felt a smile spread on her face slowly before she whispered "Goodbye..." Her body fell face down onto the hard wooden floor, her hand still outstretched towards the picture of her ex husband.  
  
A/n: There you all go, the last chapter to this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you want. Thank you for reading. 


	4. The death of Leon

A/n: The third chapter in my Letters series. This letter is from Leon, it takes place in Resident Evil 4 and is for Claire.  
  
Dear Claire,  
  
I'm sorry....I'm not going to be home like I promised.  
  
I can hear them outside. Their yells are driving me mad...But the gash in my stomach will kill me long before them.  
  
I love you Claire. If you ever get this letter, I want you to know that.  
  
The door downstairs is starting to break down...I guess this wound won't kill me before them...Oh God. They're in this house...Goodbye Claire.  
  
I'll be watching you...  
  
Leon  
  
Leon panted as he looked up, and saw the first one coming up the stairs carrying a sickle. Pulling up his pistol Leon growled as he fired a round into its skull sending it tumbling down the stairs. It yelled when it hit the bottom and looked up at one of the monsters wielding a chainsaw and stood slowly.  
  
Leon heard it. The revving of a chainsaw. The same thing that gave him this wound. Leon quickly opened the droor of the desk next to him and shoved the letter to Claire inside before standing slowly.  
  
Seconds later Leon shot at the monster with the chainsaw and stepped back seeing the bullet ping off into the wall to the side. The monster laughed when it got to the top of the stairs and raised the chainsaw over his head.  
  
Leon yelled out when he felt the chainsaw cut into his right arm. The same arm that held his pistol. The saw began to have the weight of the monster placed upon it forcing it to start cutting through Leon's arm.  
  
Blood spewed from the wound as Leon tried to push the monster away before he felt the saw cut completely through is arm. Gallons of blood began to fountain out of Leon's shoulder onto the wall and stumbled back when 2 more monsters grabbed him.  
  
Each of them began to bite and gnaw Leon's arm and stomach, their teeth ripping through his flesh to his insides. Leon began to cry softly as he fell to the floor and felt zombies begin to pile on top of him, all of them starting to eat whatever part of him they could get their hands on. Soon....Leon was gone forever.  
  
A/n: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for the fantastic reviews also. Goodbye. 


End file.
